Dribbles of Heaven
by KidTantei
Summary: Everyone finds a piece of heaven, no matter how small, in their Alice. Drabbles.
1. Wakako

This is just a small collection of drabbles I made during the House Cup. Dedicated to everyone in Authors of Gakuen Alice, the officials of the House Cup, and especially to Team B: the best, most amazing and friendliest group of people I've ever been blessed to be teammates with. Thanks for the memories, you lot. :)

* * *

Wakako liked the thrill of running.

It was her go-to activity whenever she felt like escaping life. It didn't matter that her runs often felt too short – because they _were_. Her alice had negatives, but the pros balanced the cons. The way the scenery would blur and how the wind would rush past her face and drown out the rest of the world was special.

It was special, just like her.


	2. Natsume

Natsume liked watching fire burn.

It reminded him of his life, burning away and trying to resist. Call him a pyromaniac, if you will, but there was something fascinating about the carbon dioxide, oxygen, nitrogen and _water vapor _combining to create something fatal.

Fire was quick to spread its damage, but it wasn't uncontrollable. No matter how much it tried to defy its fate, it would die out in the end.

Just like his life.


	3. Kitsuneme

Kitsuneme liked being king of the sky.

Flying always felt good and natural to him. When his legs felt too tired, he could rest them in the air. When people in front of him were walking too slowly and caused traffic, he could escape it and overtake them all through the air. Everything looked different from a bird's eye view. The people he was scared of seemed like ants.

He felt in control from the air.


	4. Serina

Serina liked looking through her crystal ball.

Being able to watch people without having to move from her seat was most relaxing. The visions were misty and unclear sometimes, especially when the crystal reflected too much light, but that made the sights more mysterious and interesting.

It was also handy. A teacher wanted nothing more than to keep her students safe and well away from danger. What better way to do that than to use clairvoyance?


	5. Hayate

Hayate liked controlling the wind.

Most of the time, it greeted him like an old friend. The wind would usually caress his face and simply sweep past. While storm winds assaulted everything in its path and messed up people's hairstyles and clothes and loose paperwork, he could easily manipulate the gales to avoid him.

He would do the same for others, but no one ever bothered to ask. Not that he minded, of course.


	6. Misaki

Misaki liked being in ten places at once.

Saying her doppelgangers made life easier would be an understatement as large as the academy itself. Her doppelgangers were more than that; they were perfect copies. After mastering her Alice, multitasking became as easy as breathing.

On days she didn't feel like attending class, Misaki would just send one of her clones. No one ever found out, maybe except Tsubasa.

Doppelgangers made Misaki lazier, but who didn't _like_ being lazy?


	7. Youichi

Youichi liked talking to ghosts.

He couldn't _talk_ to them, but he somehow connected with them. Some ghosts had interesting stories to tell. Even though he didn't understand some, he could feel what they felt. Sometimes, they would tell him bedtime stories or sing him lullabies, especially that lady with red eyes. She looked like Natsume-niichan, and she never talked but only watched.

Still, her voice was nice, and she helped him sleep each night.


	8. Yuu

Yuu liked showing people illusions.

Well, most of the time, anyway. He liked making illusions of happy things, to make others forget their sadness or anger or fear. He was good at that.

But in the Alice festivals, his illusions were also used for the horror house. As much as he wanted to help his class, he really didn't like using his Alice to scare others.

His illusions scared him, too, after all.


	9. Hajime

Hajime liked how insects were quietly brilliant.

Insects didn't need the spotlight shone on them; they just did their own thing. They didn't need to be taken care of, either. Most of them were silent killers, much like what Hajime was turning into in the Dangerous Abilities Class, and Hajime thought they were perfect companions. As long as he didn't bother them, the insects didn't bother him.

But they sure as hell bothered everyone else.


	10. Noda

He liked being in different eras.

As a teacher, Noda tried to take advantage of all learning experiences, and time-travelling was one of them. He had watched so many important events in history. World Wars, the Ansei Purge, the rise and fall of a Shogunate – he knew about them all.

But his Alice made him realize how small he was compared to the whole universe and its history. He was one against thousands, and he felt that he could never really go down in history books as part of something important.


	11. Tsubasa

Tsubasa liked controlling people's shadows.

A shadow was connected to its person, and manipulating them was indirectly manipulating the person themselves. And what man didn't like being in control?

His Alice was also very useful. Being part of the Special Alice class, he was normally an outcast, and didn't need to use it too much.

But when push came to shove, he liked to not only defend himself, but also to show people who's boss.


	12. Rui

Rui liked the good old curse.

He especially liked cursing pretty boys, who were normally attractive, but became even more attractive once they found out about their curse. He didn't think it was possible for them to do that, but they did, and Rui found it highly endearing.

Everyone called him a sadist all they liked, but he didn't mind at all. He knew it himself, had been told many times, and already accepted it.


	13. Misaki-sensei

Misaki liked plants in general.

Plants were much easier to understand and get along with than humans. They didn't change their minds as much as people did, and kept to their duty. Never in his life had he seen a plant say, "I should stay alive today and make someone happy, but it's so hot. I don't wanna…"

No, plants lived without complaints, and Misaki admired that. He always tried to do his duty quietly without expecting rewards.


	14. Nobara

Nobara liked the coolness of ice.

She didn't understand why some people didn't like ice. They liked water, though, and she just didn't _get_ it. There was no difference, except one was frozen; but they still had the same elements.

The same went for winter. People didn't like the coldness and the snow, but Nobara thought that was essentially the best part about it.

She loved winter because her Alice didn't seem so out-of-place.


	15. Nonoko

Nonoko liked experimenting with the elements.

There was a certain thrill in mixing chemicals never before mixed, and watching how they reacted to each other. It was also exciting to try to formulate new potions to help others, and the sense of achievement when she successfully finished was irreplaceable.

Her Alice was useful and _great _for her, and chemistry was her best and favorite subject, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Shizune

Shizune liked it when people obeyed her orders.

Ever since she could remember, people had been scared of her. She didn't know if it was because they were frightened of what she could force them to do with her Alice, or if it was her appearance or speech or something else making them shiver each time they spoke to her.

It was odd, sure, but what was even odder was that she _liked _it.


	17. Sumire

Sumire liked the heightened senses her Alice gave her.

Contrary to popular belief, she did like her Alice, if only just a little. She didn't like the cat ears and whiskers that came with it – it made her look like she was cosplaying, and got her constant jibes – but if it meant finding things more easily, then so be it. If her Alice could be useful for a future career, then Sumire didn't mind so much.


	18. Anna

Anna liked when people liked her creations.

Most people did, really, but when people liked her creations, it must have been a special product. Whenever she tried to cook, she had to put all her heart into it to make it succeed. If she didn't, she would lose concentration and she would accidentally use expired flour, like in the Alice Festival.

With all the effort she puts into her food, people had _better_ liked her cooking, or else.


	19. Ruka

Ruka liked animals, full stop.

Animals were much easier to be around with and understand. Ever since he got a taste of Natsume's mood swings, he'd been traumatized. He became convinced that animals were so much kinder to him, in the sense that they did what they liked without hidden meanings that Ruka had to decode. He didn't need an Alice to figure them out.

Compared to humans, animals were just so much simpler to comprehend and _tolerate_.


	20. Kaname

Kaname liked giving life to his toys.

He didn't mind losing some of his soul, if it meant that part of himself could be placed into a stuffed toy that would make someone else happy. That was all he wanted: to create happiness for others. What easier method to do that than make dolls that people could cuddle and talk to?

When Kaname thought of his Alice in that way, his life was a very small price to pay.


End file.
